


Soothing Soak

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: OQ Prompt Party 2020 [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Grandparents & Grandchildren, OQ Prompt Party 2020, Post-Canon, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "That's it, little love," she croons.  "You just snuggle with Granddad in the warm water for a bit longer.Abuelitais right here, too.  You're safe and you're warm now.""How did you…"  He can't even finish the question, enthralled by the sensation of Bertie's little heartbeat fluttering against his own chest.  He strokes a finger over Bertie's back.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Series: OQ Prompt Party 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864084
Comments: 12
Kudos: 8





	Soothing Soak

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 4 August 2020  
> Word Count: 851  
> Written for: OQ Prompt Party 2020  
> Prompt: 204. Robin + Regina + bathtub  
> Summary: "That's it, little love," she croons. "You just snuggle with Granddad in the warm water for a bit longer. _Abuelita_ is right here, too. You're safe and you're warm now."
> 
> "How did you…" He can't even finish the question, enthralled by the sensation of Bertie's little heartbeat fluttering against his own chest. He strokes a finger over Bertie's back.  
> Spoilers: Post-series canon fix-it fic where most of canon is still true, but I'm playing a little fast and loose with a few things here and there. This particular fic takes place about three weeks after the events of "The Great Queen's Quest."  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: Starting Over  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yeah, I couldn't help myself with this sweet, shmoopy little fic. I just couldn't resist the idea of Regina and Robin bonding with their first grandson. It was far too good a proposition to resist, and I knew that I'd left it off in "The Great Queen's Quest" that Roland's wife, Penny, was _heavily_ pregnant, so the pieces just fell into place for this fic. Enjoy!
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: Thanks to Taylor for the quick glance…

"Regina, love, you can't be serious."

She chuckles softly and leans in to inhale deeply that inherently soothing scent all babies and toddlers have. The baby coos softly, face scrunching up briefly before she deftly reaches for the pacifier on the table and offers it to him. "Shh, little love, _Abuelita_ and Granddad are right here. You miss your mama and papa, don't you? But you aren't alone."

Robin comes closer, drawn to his soulmate, and wraps his arms around her waist, chin resting on her shoulder to watch their grandson settle in her arms again. "He's so beautiful. I can still remember Roland at this age, as clearly as if it was yesterday. Margot, too. How can they be old enough to give me grandchildren? I've missed so much with my children."

Regina leans back into his chest, relishing the nearness of her soulmate again after so many years without his presence in her life. "You have, but you've been given another chance to know them now and to be with your grandchildren."

"And with you, love, always with you."

She melts at his words. "Did you hear that, Bertie? Your granddad is smooth with his compliments. I hope that's something you pick up from him."

"I hope it's not all he picks up from me."

She chuckles at that and shifts briefly to kiss his cheek. The baby begins to fuss again, spitting out the pacifier as he flails in Regina's arms. She rocks him gently, humming the same song she used with Henry, Roland, Margot, Heike, and Lucy. It's not enough to calm him, but she keeps trying …until she realizes what's wrong.

"Shh, it's okay, Bertie. _Abuelita_ knows what to do."

"Shall I warm him up a bottle?"

Regina shakes her head. "No, this isn't a hungry cry. Go draw a bath, Robin. We're going to soothe our grandson the same way I used to soothe Henry when he was little. I even did this once or twice with Roland when he had a fever or a bad dream. Bertie and I will be right behind you."

Robin reluctantly lets go of his soulmate and makes his way to the bathroom of the sumptuous suite of rooms Regina is allotted in the castle as the Good Queen of the United Realms. He begins to run the water, filling the tub, still unsure of Regina's plan, but willing to trust her as he always has. He can hear her singing to Bertie now as she comes into the bathroom. Bertie is still fussing, but he can hear that his grandson is tired and just needs sleep.

"All right, Robin, go ahead and strip down to just your boxer briefs and get into the water while I undress Bertie and myself. We'll join you as soon as we're ready."

Robin does as asked, watching as she strips down to her bra and panties, and he feels his body reacting in ways that it shouldn't when they're trying to soothe their grandson. With a sigh, he slips into the water and gets comfortable. Regina leans over to rest the naked baby against his chest, then drapes one of her hair towels over their bodies before she slips into the water with them. The speed with which Bertie settles is astonishing, his eyes drifting closed almost immediately. Regina offers him the pacifier again, smiling when he accepts it.

"That's it, little love," she croons. "You just snuggle with Granddad in the warm water for a bit longer. _Abuelita_ is right here, too. You're safe and you're warm now."

"How did you…" He can't even finish the question, enthralled by the sensation of Bertie's little heartbeat fluttering against his own chest. He strokes a finger over Bertie's back.

"At this age, they still remember the safety of being in the womb. Snuggling like this is a decent facsimile to help soothe them. When they get older, it's more the closeness with their caretaker adults, but I think there's still a part of them that remembers the soothing water."

They lay there for several minutes, just watching Bertie sleep on Robin's chest. Robin notices that Regina's eyes are beginning to droop. "Perhaps it's time to put Bertie to bed in his bassinette and then we can crawl into our own bed, love."

"Mmm, that sounds wonderful. But I don't want to move right now."

Robin chuckles softly. "But you'll get to snuggle with me without worrying about the water or hurting Bertie."

She whines softly, but gets up and out of the tub. Robin watches as she towels off and wraps the material around her body before grabbing a small hooded towel for Bertie. Leaning over, she accepts the baby from Robin and wraps him in the towel to cradle close and keep him warm. He gets out, letting the tub drain, and starts to dry off, as well, as Regina dresses Bertie in a clean diaper and onesie.

"I'm going to put him in the bassinette," she says softly. "Be right back, thief of my heart."

"I'll be right behind you, love."


End file.
